


Top Dollar Whore

by sugar_baby



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Bottom!Bucky, Cock Worship, D/s, Large Cock, M/M, Modern AU, Praise Kink, Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Slave AU, Shady Businesses, Skinny!Steve, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, War Veteran, also i love the idea of skinny!steve being HUNG outta this world, blowjob, bucky is a war veteran who got the short end of the stick, dubcon, i also love my take on sharon in this, mansions, no powers, pre serum, preserum!Steve, steve is a trust fund baby, this is me letting my imagination go wild, top!steve, un beta’d
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_baby/pseuds/sugar_baby
Summary: Steve Rogers might be Bucky’s only chance of getting out. Out of the business, out of the inhumane way clients treat him. Is it wrong to shack up so quickly with a guy you just met? This is fine.Everything’s going to be fine. It better be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished because its just a long smutty journey and im running out of ideas/fire and any real concept of plot lmao. but theres too much kinky goodness in here for me to just let it rot in my files so i figured i’d post it. i probably will continue this but it may take a while. chose not to use archive warnings because this technically qualifies as noncon but steve gives bucky every chance to opt out and would stop if he said no. this is more just the most extreme form of dubcon i can think of. (hmu if you have any devious ideas for this bc honestly i love this au to death and i hope you do too)

He heard muffled conversation outside of his private room, always a bit of a surprise. He was not supposed to look surprised, however, and steeling his face came with practiced ease, after many years. His door resonated a fumbling metallic sound, meaning the lock was being turned, signaling opening, and he got into position.

“...yes, if you’re looking for professional, I promise you, sir, but you must be warned of a… defect.”

One of his handlers shuffled in just barely ahead of the client, who strode in looking particularly annoyed, thick brows knitted together. The man was sandy haired and a wiry thing, dressed in a smartly cut black suit. He was short, Bucky judged only a bit over 5 feet, which he thought odd, but made no reaction. He was carrying a cane Bucky realized he actually needed, walking with a slight limp, which he found even stranger, as most clients just carried them around for show. 

“Oh. You could have been more descriptive in your detailing of said defect, honestly,” the client barked out a laugh, but there was no humor in his eyes.

“If you say this is one of your best, would you leave us for a moment?”

“Sir, I’m terribly sorry, but leaving merchandise alone with clients is not in our code of conduct. Someone must remain in here with you.”

The client nodded curtly at him, requesting only one person remain in the room, and turned to roll his eyes at Bucky discreetly. Bucky had to fight not to crack a smirk. The client strolled up to his kneeling form, “Hold this,” he said, handing him his cane, and Bucky took his arm out from behind his back to grip it. 

“I’ll ask your most annoying question, then. Were you born with it?” The client paused, looking Bucky in the eye while he held his tongue. He smirked, seeming satisfied after a moment, “Permission to speak.”

“Let’s say that maybe it’s Maybelline, sir.”

The client cracked the first hint of a genuine smile he had seen from him, “Ah, I see. I won’t bother you with that any more for now. Do you have a name you go by?”

“It’s Bucky, sir.”

“A kid’s name, for such an imposing guy! I’m surprised.”

“Caught on in the army, sir.”

The client glanced over to his arm again, or lack of, and his gaze lingered there for a moment with more intent, “I see.”

The client circled him, a hand quietly steading himself on Bucky’s shoulders, sweeping along his frame. His hands were cold. Bucky was shirtless, showing off his impressive chest and arm, and dressed in pants. He made a small noise of satisfaction, eyed the armchair in the corner, then reclaimed his cane and walked over to it, sitting down.

“Stand and undress; I’ll take a closer look.”

Bucky raised himself off the floor, with a slight push from his hand, knees cracking a bit. He turned to center himself toward the client. He pushed his pants down to his knees, bending slightly, and let them pool around his ankles. He stepped out of the ring of clothing, bare underneath. The client observed him for a moment and then made a spinning motion with one finger. Bucky turned around for him.

“Come closer; I’m going to touch you.”

He turned and walked toward him, noticing his knees knocked open wide, and he stood in the gap it provided. The client reached up and motioned him to lean down, and he did, his hair hanging down into his face a bit. The client traced his jaw and then threaded that hand in his hair, “A bit long, isn’t it,” he said, and rubbed a few strands between his fingers, “You’d look well clean cut.”

The client’s hand dropped to his chest, making a path down a pectoral, then over his abdominals, moving down.

“I’d like to see you aroused. Straighten up, hand on my shoulder,” Bucky did so, and the client’s hand moved to clutch his dick. Bucky gasped at the coolness of his touch on him. Skinny fingers worked quickly and expertly to bring him to hardness, all very business-like, but giving extra attention to the head and glans. The client watched him grow in his hand until Bucky was panting, breath in small gasps, doing all he could not to squeeze his shoulder as he keened quietly. The client nodded, and let go of him suddenly, and Bucky took a deep breath, feeling suddenly colder. 

“Turn around.”

Bucky did so, letting go of his shoulder, and felt the client push gently but insistently on the small of his back, having him bend forward slightly. Both hands now slid down his back and onto his ass, touching and kneading to explore him a bit. Bucky was toned there as well. While he wasn’t unused to people using his ass, it was far more common the other way around, and so the sensation made him shiver a bit, especially aroused as he was. The client spread his ass, trailing a thumb over his asshole. “Are you familiar with this?”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky knew exactly what he meant, and his reply came out just a bit breathless.

The client squeezed his ass once more and told him to turn again and kneel. His hand gripped his chin once he was settled, and his thumb rested on his bottom lip. He swiped his thumb along it, and loosened his grip a bit to press his thumb against his lips as Bucky opened them for him, tongue seeking him out. The client’s other hand slowly worked its way to the side of his neck, finding his pulse and then gripping there with a bit of urgency.

“Go ahead,” Bucky proceeded to suck on his thumb in his mouth, as he would anything else, tongue playfully wicked. The client kept pulling his hand further back, and enthralled, Bucky chased it, until he pulled his hand away completely, and Bucky found his face suddenly pressed into the client’s crotch. He took a breath in surprise, breathing in his strong scent, and the smallest, deep seated groan escaped his chest. His nose was right against the line of the client’s own erection, and Bucky was unsure if it was as fully realized as his. Bucky closed his eyes and let himself breathe everything in for a moment longer, pressing his face just slightly more insistently into the client’s crotch. He felt a hand on his bad shoulder, and it trailed down to trace over the large scar that started just under the ball of his shoulder. The area was extremely sensitive and not often paid attention to by clients, and it caused Bucky to let out a small yelp of surprise that he was not aware could come out of him. However, opening his mouth meant his lips tongue could press against the client’s erection wetly.

The client tsk’ed him and pulled his face away from him by his hair, not roughly, but just a quick yank, “That’s expensive, now, Bucky.”

He nodded at him, eyes slightly glassy. His voice was rough when it came out, “I apologize, sir.”

The client looked over at the one guard left in the room and nodded at him as some sort of signal, and in just a moment his handler strode back in. The client turned his eyes back to Bucky, and while he felt the need to turn his gaze to his handler for instruction, those blues kept him glued to the client. Still staring him down, the client smirked, “I’ll take him.”

“Ah, alright, one night will be—“

“Permanently.”

The handler stammered, “Uh, sir, I regret to inform you that we do not sell our merchandise permanently—“ The client stood up, walking past Bucky and over to the handler, “But only for rent, sir, I’m terribly sorry for the inconven—“ and whispered something in his ear, “...ience.”

The handler stood up stiffly after the client’s whisper and muttered, “I’ll get his things,” and clambered out of the room. The guard stood confused on the other side of the room.

“I knew they’d be easy to convince, Bucky. You’re to my liking,” he walked back around to where Bucky was still kneeling, “Up with you.”

Bucky stood again, dick bobbing uncomfortably. He hit him with another surprisingly boyish smirk as he did so.

“Now, no judgement, do you have any questions for me?”

“May I cum, sir?” It slipped out of his mouth without a second thought, his crotch still throbbing, on the edge.

The client truly laughed this time, the mirth reaching his eyes, and stepped up to him, Bucky dwarfing him by at least half a foot, “Hand on my shoulder,” he said again, and Bucky was quick to respond. The client reached down to grip his erection, pumping it quicker than he was expecting, pushing a wounded breath out of him. He pushed himself up against the client, not at all insistently or roughly, but just to show his need as their chests pressed together and he panted. His hand twisted around the head, and when his breathing became more labored, the client switched to stand behind him, pressing his own throbbing erection against his ass, and Bucky groaned as he felt the size of it. As both of his hands now snaked around his hips to grip him again, Bucky reached behind him to paw at the client’s shoulder as he brought him to completion, muttering, “Not on my suit.”

The client held his hands away from Bucky, open and dripping. Already a bit wobbly on his feet, Bucky dropped to his knees, pivoting to face him after a few deep breaths. He craned his neck forward, as the client responded by more clearly offering his hands to him. Bucky sucked on his fingers— licked his hands clean of his cum, a task he was familiar with, “Good,” the client murmured, directly after running spit-slicked fingers through Bucky’s hair, now tinged with sweat, and scratching his scalp lightly.

“My name is Steve Rogers. You may continue addressing me as sir. You’ll be coming home with me, yes?”

Shivering again, Bucky attempted to hide the open expressions that crept out of him as a result of orgasm. He took a deep breath, realizing his position.

“Yes, sir.”

—

In the car, after gathering his few belongings, the owner sputtering in the driveway as they left, Bucky actually sat next to Steve in the back. He was surprised by this, but what surprised him even more was the uncharacteristically easy way in which Steve talked to him.

“So, you’ve got a room all set up for you already, hope you like blue. Sharon went crazy over organizing everything. Don’t speak directly to my Ma, she’s all for manners and order and whatnot. Now, come here.”

Steve stretched out an arm for him and Bucky saw the invitation. He slid in closer next to him, sliding down a bit in his seat so Steve’s arm could reach over his shoulder comfortably. He felt like it should be the other way around, given that he knew he was such an imposing figure and Steve was just… so small. He’d been surprised when Steve had asked him about anal, as again, seeing his figure, he’d thought it’d be the other way around. But, he also vividly remembered the deliciously searing press of Steve to his ass right before he came. Steve had something he could definitely work with. 

Still, it almost felt silly being cradled like that by such a smaller, obviously younger man. Bucky guessed he couldn’t be older than about 25, once he saw him in broad daylight. He knew Steve had bought him out, obviously, and he had mentioned his mother. He could put two and two together with this kid. He reeked of old money.

“You’re tense,” Steve said quietly, squeezing his shoulder with the hand around it, then working his thumb in small circles. His other hand snaked over to thread into his hair and pet it. Bucky closed his eyes and let himself have that moment, as strange as it was, being fully present. In the process, his head gradually slipped down out of that awkward crouched position he was in until it was resting in Steve’s lap. He was only alerted to the shift of his body when Steve’s hand lightly tugged on his hair and under his his breath, he thought he heard him say, “That’s a good boy.”

The thought of someone calling him that gave him feelings he couldn’t put a name to, but he was too tired to really consider anything before he fell asleep laying in a near stranger’s lap.

—

Bucky jerked awake as the car stopped, hearing Steve’s voice in his ear, “Bucky, Sharon will show you upstairs; get settled. She will bring you dinner. She’ll also show you where my room is, and you’re going to go there and meet me at 10pm. Don’t forget the way. Do you understand?”

He sat up and gained his bearings, taking a few more seconds than normal to process everything Steve just said to him. After getting out of the car, he turned and nodded, “Yes, sir.”

Right after he did so, he felt a tap on his good shoulder, and he whipped around perhaps a bit quicker than he should’ve, because the blonde woman behind him let out a tiny shriek. She laughed it off, smiling, and her cheeks, which were already tinged pink, turned bright red, “Ahah… Bucky?” he nodded, “Ok, hi! I’m Sharon, I’m gonna lead you upstairs, alright?”

He nodded again, keeping a straight face, but giving her a softer look as apology that she may have missed. She seemed to visibly deflate, but all the same turned to lead him away from Steve. He followed, and after a short stretch of awkward silence, she began to talk a mile a minute.

“So, I’m basically in charge of everything that goes on here,” she said as they walked up the steps to the large estate that was obviously Steve’s home, “It’s a big place and easy to get lost, so I’m gonna walk you everywhere you might need to go, ok? It’ll help you remember if you have a visual. At least, I think… I read it somewhere, you know?” Bucky judged Sharon to be around the same age as Steve, which was… alarming, given their difference in temperment. They walked through large halls with dark hardwood floors and high ceilings, art lining the walls.

“But anyway, I’m gonna show you your room, Steve’s room, the kitchen, dining room, library, Steve’s study, just in case…” Her cheeks picked up color again, “Oh! And all the bathrooms. Yeah, bathrooms.”

Bucky cleared his throat, “Permission to speak, ma’am?”

Sharon stopped in her tracks, the color going all the way to the tips of her ears, now, and turned around. “Oh my gosh, of course! You don’t even have to ask! That’s…” She trailed off, lost in thought for a minute, still looking extremely uncomfortable, “Oh, yeah! Please call me Sharon, please. Only my mom’s a stickler for that stuff, ok? I’m not… Gosh! Sorry, what did you need to say?”

“Was just wondering if your tour included a gym.”

“Oh, yeah! I mean, technically, we’ve got loads of equipment downstairs in the basement. There’s kinda not much space for it, but if you just bring something to the adjacent room, that’s basically empty, or you could go outside with it, if that’s your thing?”

Bucky nodded at her, expecting her to continue walking. Instead, she just stared at him. Or rather, at the lack of him. He had a dress shirt on, one arm tied in a knot a bit under where his arm ended, the rest of the sleeve hanging down.

“Afghanistan,” he said lowly.

“Oh! Thank you for your service! Gosh, I didn’t think that, you know…” She trailed off then and muttered an apology.

“Your tour, Sharon?”

“Yeah! Yeah, ok, sorry, let’s do it!”

—

Sharon led him around as promised, and he tried to ingrain everything she showed him into his memory. Not everything she said. That would be a nightmare. But, by the end of it, he was considerably tired out again, if just from the mundane quality of it all, and she returned him to his room, now with his bag sitting next to the door. He thanked her quietly, and turned to enter his new room, showcased to him in all its glory just around half an hour earlier. He opened his door and then bent to pick up his bag, and went to meticulously unpack his few things. Steve was right, it was very… blue. the sheets, curtains, even the towels in his bathroom all a deep navy. The walls were more of a sky blue, and his new furniture looked to be oak. He investigated a little more thoroughly, and soon someone did indeed bring him dinner. It was much nicer than what he had been getting as of late. Afterward. He set an alarm on the clock next to his bed, also, conveniently blue, and kicked his shoes off to lie down for a moment. He stretched everything out that he could, and undid his buttons to take his shirt off (a practiced skill that took months to master, one handed). He was usually shirtless, given the amount of effort it sometimes took to get into one. 

He knew Steve was small, and had a limp, obviously indicative of some physical problem. He wondered how many more he had. It was still exceedingly odd to him that such a small… boy was able to take over him so completely in the span of one day. He really felt that he should be the one in control. But at the same time… He felt no need to change his current station. Something drew him to Steve. He didn’t know what it was.

He spent the better part of an hour wondering about Steve, along with about what he should wear to see him. His alarm went off at 9:45, and he figured he could read where this situation was going. Both because of that, and because of lack of time, he decided to leave the shirt off. It certainly wasn’t a long walk to Steve’s room, but it was longer than Bucky was used to in walking from one room to another. He knocked on the door when he arrived, not sure what to expect.

Steve answered near instantly, and it was promptly 10, as he had said. Steve’s eyes rose slightly at his appearance, half naked in front of him, but made no comment. Steve himself was dressed slightly more casually, in a button down and dress pants, suspenders visible.

“Bucky, come in,” he motioned inside and Bucky followed, hit suddenly by strong woodsy fragrances, “I had a bath prepared for you. You’ll like that, yes?”

Bucky locked eyes with Steve, and Steve nodded at him, “Yes, sir.”

Steve strode ahead of him, cane in hand, and Bucky followed him into the bathroom. It was opulent, with a large tub fit for at least 2 or 3 people. Mirrors lined the walls. Steve motioned to the tub, still steaming slightly.

“Undress, then.”

Bucky nodded, stepping out of his pants for the second time that day. 

“Come here,” Steve said, and Bucky looked up to find him seated in a chair near the vanity. Yet again, he found himself standing between Steve’s knees, “Slip these off,” he said, snapping a suspender. Bucky pulled them from his shoulders one at a time, and knelt down to undo each clip on his pants, as Steve shifted to allow him to do so. Steve nodded to the vanity and Bucky set them down on it, as each came off. As Bucky stepped back to him, he saw Steve was already undoing his buttons, much to his silent relief. As he shrugged off his shirt, Bucky noticed a long scar both in the center of his chest and down his back.

“Before you ask; arrhythmia and scoliosis. They’re dealt with at this point.”

Bucky nodded in response, instead focusing on his pale skin. He was freckled, and nearly as slight as Bucky first thought. There was the faintest suggestion of abdominal muscles that Bucky might have not thought possible.

“Obviously, the variation in my genes has become a bit limited, but that’s aristocracy for you. I do what I can.”

Steve stood up, unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall. There was a nasty scar on his knee, explaining the limp Bucky noticed, “You’ll get these,” Steve said, snapping the waistband of his boxer briefs. Bucky nodded and reached to pull them down, but Steve placed a hand on his good shoulder and slowly pushed him down to his knees, putting him face level with his crotch. After this, his hands fell away, “Go on.”

Bucky reached out again, hooking fingers under the waistband to pull it away from Steve’s dick as he began to pull them down. It was a little awkward, as it usually was with one hand, the briefs catching on Steve’s bony hips before being convinced to go down. Steve made no comment, and after some patient pulling, they were around his ankles.

Even soft, Steve was impressive. Bucky was definitely impressed. While Bucky did considered himself well endowed, he could tell that Steve would be both longer and thicker than him when fully hard. He’d seen bigger, honestly, but only in porn.

Bucky’s lips were slightly parted, mesmerized, and after a moment of realizing just where the fuck he was and what he was doing, he licked his lips and muttered, “Sir,” loud enough for Steve to hear, leaning forward.

Steve reached down and swatted his cheek lightning fast, not hard, but enough to shock him.

“I am not fucking you until you’re clean. In the bath.”

Bucky brought his hand to his cheek for a just a moment, then pulled himself up, with a bit more effort than normal given the hardness of the tile. He walked over to the tub and, hand on the lip, raised a leg over and slowly dipped it in. It was very hot, but was no longer steaming since they undressed. It was just the intensity Bucky needed.

He lowered himself the rest of the way in and looked over to Steve. At first glance, there was nothing obviously remarkable about his body. However, there was something in the way he held himself, chin jutting out, smirking at Bucky with a knowing grin, letting him check him out. 

“I’ll be leaving you,” he said after a moment, and started to turn before he noticed the look on Bucky’s face. Bucky was surprised, thinking that all of this undressing and foreplay would be leading somewhere, and he imagined he may have even looked disappointed. Steve stopped when he noticed it, and added, “You have an hour. Get all that rent boy filth off of you.”

Steve left him alone while Bucky was dumbfounded for just a moment. He truly thought Steve would have been joining him in some capacity, but those thoughts dissipated as the door clicked closed behind him. Steve really was just… letting him have a bath. Oddly, a wave of relief washed through him. He relaxed back into the tub, realizing he had this hour to himself. Obviously he kept himself clean before, but it had been ages since Bucky had an actual bath. It was all quick showers in between clients and handlers checking him over after. It also smelled lovely, just the type of fragrance Bucky appreciated, by some stroke of genius on Steve’s part. There were soaps set out on the ledge of the bath, which Bucky examined and experimented with. He took extra care actually conditioning his hair, which was a luxury before, and he may have gone a little overboard. In the process of cleaning himself off, he realized, given the nature of his situation, he should take extra care with everything below the belt. He did take time cleaning his ass, more than usual, and in a manner he hadn’t revisited for months, making things a little awkward. After a good 45 minutes, Bucky was as clean as he could be and honestly overheating a bit from the temperature of the water. He decided to get out, carefully bracing himself on the lip of the tub again, and drying off with a plush towel hanging on the wall. He wrapped his hair up in a towel and left his body bare, still a bit hot. 

Knowing he was early, Bucky knocked on the door leading back to the bedroom, and waited for a response. He heard a muffled, “Come in,” and proceeded into the room, finding Steve in his bed, under burgundy sheets, and when their eyes met he pulled the comforter back. He had been perusing his phone, but set it down and sat up as Bucky walked over to him, the sheets pooling around him but still preserving some semblance of modesty. He patted the edge of the bed, and Bucky sat down. Steve put his hands on his shoulders to twist Bucky to face away from him, and then took the towel out of his hair, using it to tousle it nicely. He grabbed a brush from the nightstand that Bucky hadn’t noticed before, and moved closer behind him to start brushing his hair. Bucky was surprised by the notion, but appreciated it greatly, and let out a sigh of relief. Steve was gentle with the task while still being thorough, leftover drops of water hitting Bucky’s shoulders. The ordeal was completed near silently, and after Steve set the brush down he laid back down and righted the sheets over him.

“Sit right here, Bucky,” he said as he motioned to his hips, his form clearly jutting out under the sheets. Getting on his knees, he threw one leg over Steve to straddle him, and stayed kneeling over him, afraid of his own weight on Steve’s frailness.

“I won’t break,” he growled, and grabbed Bucky’s hips to force him down into his lap, digging his nails into his flesh sharply. After he was seated, he grabbed Bucky’s chin in a harsh grip.

“I know my own limits, and you do not decide them for me.”

“Yes, sir,” tumbled out of his mouth as Steve’s hand left his face. After this, Steve set his hands down completely, leaving Bucky unsure. He could feel everything underneath him with just one thin layer separating them, Steve hipbones pressing into his inner thighs, and the suggestion of his dick sitting right at the cleft of Bucky’s ass. Steve still looked cross, though only vaguely, and Bucky tried to think of a way to wipe that from his face. “Sir,” he said quietly, bracing his hand behind him between Steve’s legs to lean back into that bulge, “Please,” he muttered, even quieter, unable to ignore his position, thinking it Steve’s personal design, and also wanting to distract him. Steve groaned just a little as he leaned back, and propped himself up on his elbows.

“Look at me,” Steve said quietly, an edge to his voice, and Bucky locked eyes with him.

“Get real used to this feeling, Bucky.”

Bucky read the situation and tested a limit, slowly grinding on Steve’s dick. Their eyes stayed on each other, Steve’s fiery gaze ebbing him on. They were almost as close as they could get, suddenly intense, even the slip and slide of fabric around them turning to something sensual. Steve was challenging him, he could feel it.

“This, right here,” Steve thrust his hips up, punctuating his statement, and drawing a small gasp from Bucky, “Is where you live now. This is what you live for,” Steve palmed up Bucky’s thighs with both hands, and back down, Bucky’s cock twitching in interest, “This is all you need to know.”

Bucky leaned back into a grind with particular fervor, and he watched Steve’s eyes close as his brows knit together, face scrunching up in pleasure for a moment. Steve reached out and held him just above his hips, thumbs digging into the softer skin of his stomach.

“Bucky,” he said with a mean squeeze to his abdomen, “You’re going to suck my cock now.”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky said quietly, sitting up and putting his arm behind his back, awaiting instruction.

“Off the bed. Stand up, next to me.” 

Bucky nodded, and as he swung a leg over Steve and scooted off the bed, standing at attention as he was told. Steve stretched, arms above his head, and then pushed himself up to a sitting position. He nudged the covers away from him, leaving everything on display as he pivoted so his legs hung over the side. Bucky noticed that his feet didn’t quite touch the ground when sitting on his bed. Yet again, Steve knocked his legs apart for him.

“Down.”

Bucky slowly lowered himself to his knees, noting the plush carpet at the foot of the bed, and thanking Steve for it in his head. The rest of the room besides the perimeter of his bed was hardwood, and although he was practiced, he would much less enjoy kneeling on that.

After he was settled, arm still behind his back, he glued his eyes on Steve’s cock. It was hard and dripping, indicative of a satisfactory performance just a minute ago. Bucky needed to wrack up a mental list of things this man liked.

Steve’s hand moved to thread into the hair behind his head and cup the back of his skull, pulling him forward toward him just a little bit. Bucky maneuvered on his knees until he found a slightly better position, thighs brushing the insides of Steve’s calves.

“Don’t open your mouth,” Steve said lowly, and then continued to pull Bucky forward until he was nosing his cock. Then, the pressure on the back of his head became less insistent, but Steve didn’t remove his hand from its station.

Just the smell of it made Bucky a little light headed. He nosed along the length enthusiastically, letting the sticky tip poke him in the cheek, marking him with precum. Every now and again he’d look up to check on Steve’s reaction, and was repeatedly met with an icy, determined stare trained directly on him, accompanied by a wicked smirk.

“Good boy. Put your mouth on me; don’t suck it just yet.”

Bucky let out a small whimper as he angled his head forward and pressed a kiss to the underside of Steve’s cock. He heard Steve let out a guarded sigh, and he took that as a positive. He wet his lips with his tongue and simply dragged them feather light over the sides of Steve’s cock, occasionally darting his tongue out to lick at him. He truly wanted to be arousing, and he was heady with the feeling himself, letting hot pants ghost over Steve as he worked. He could feel the way Steve began to pulse under his tongue. 

Steve gripped his hair yet again, hard, now twisting the hair at the top of his head between his fingers. Bucky’s mouth was still slightly ajar, but other than that he made no move to proffer himself. Steve took his cock in his other hand, stabilizing and setting the tip against his lips, no pressure applied, simply the warmth of it on him. Steve gazed down at him, and Bucky held his stare. 

Hand in his hair, Steve pushed Bucky forward on him, never breaking eye contact. Bucky was too afraid to close his eyes to really apply himself to what was happening. As he felt Steve slide along his tongue, edge toward the back of his throat, he thought this was the exact power exchange Steve wanted. A knowing, acknowledged power exchange, calm and purposeful. A willing power exchange.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally have more smut for you!!!! lets see if anyone actually notices this update. the amount of praise kink in this fic has gone up. so has the amount of dick worship.

Once Steve’s cock was lodged in his mouth just to the point where it started to become uncomfortable, he stopped. His hand dropped from his hair, lingering in the strands for only just long enough that Bucky could notice. Both his hands fell to his sides on the bed, as Bucky could see out of his periphery. Steve gave him that wicked smirk again and raised his eyebrows once, which was somehow a challenge and a turn on and an acknowledgement all at once. Somehow, Bucky realized, he was on his own.

Steve was going to just let him work.

Therefore, he did. He started slow, not wanting to show all his cards immediately. The buildup was the best, anyway. He held it in his mouth, letting his tongue work, and then pulled back just to work back and forth sucking the head. He let himself go faster, take his cock a little bit deeper, continuing to work on him. He judged the angle not quite suitable for deepthroating with the curve of Steve’s cock, but went ahead and took it as deep as he could anyway, feeling it probe the back of his throat, pubic hair just starting to brush against his lips. Steve groaned, a small thing, and he pulled back off of him completely and watched the string of spit between his lips and Steve’s cock bow and break. He went to licking it again, paying particular attention around the head dipping his tongue into the slit and against the frenulum. 

This should have been something Bucky could do without thinking, and even with some impersonality. It was an easier thing, one cock worked just about like the next, and he could close his eyes and just focus on the task, not the person, or even much what they expected of him. He had his techniques, his tricks, his routines, and he’d been in the business long enough now for them to work wonders on just about anyone. He could have set himself to autopilot, and just let that instinct take over. Maybe he should have. But somehow, he couldn’t. Not with that icy, insistent gaze on him, that he could feel, tangible, even with his eyes closed. Even absorbed in sucking Steve’s cock. Something about him made Bucky stop, and reevaluate, really made him put more purpose into each and every one of his movements.

He just really, really wanted to please this man.

The realization shot through him like fire and made his cock jerk. He thought he heard a snort of a laugh above him, but he couldn’t tell, and frankly didn’t care. All his focus zeroed in on the organ in front of him, and all at once, he was overcome with want. He shifted, placing his hand in front of him between his legs to steady himself, letting a moan leak out of his mouth around Steve’s cock, and he just let go. Quick, quicker than he ever went normally, he was working his mouth up and down Steve’s cock, all of his tips and tricks gone from his mind, all of his “rent boy” finesse out the window. He just wanted, and the furious slip and slide of cock in his mouth served to heat him up. It was sloppy, and he was drooling, dripping down onto the carpet from his chin, and outside of his microcosm of heavenly blowjob Steve was letting out low groans like he’d just had all the wind pushed out of him. Bucky couldn’t hear him beyond his own desperation.

Steve fisted his hair again, only to pull him all the way down on his cock, forcing it down his throat uncomfortably, and Bucky gagged around it, but it didn’t matter because Steve was already cumming down his throat, all feverish gasps, and as the last spurts were leaving him he loosened his grip, began to pull out, leaving his spent cock on Bucky’s tongue.

In a low, hoarse voice, he said, “Bucky… Bucky,” and let his fingers completely unclench, falling back onto the sheets and making a deep noise that sounded pushed out, almost involuntary.

Bucky still dove forward to clean Steve up, licking up traces of his release, just to do it. Then he leaned back, fighting his way out of his trance somewhat, and stayed waiting for Steve.

“Oh, Lord…” Steve murmured, his hands tracing up his own chest absentmindedly, “Good boy,” he said, still under his breath, “Get up here.”

Bucky pushed himself up on shaking legs, collapsing on his back next to Steve with his cock still jutting out obscenely. He shifted his hips, unsure of what to do about it.

“I want you to get yourself off. No bells or whistles, just how you would,” Steve said, and then stretched his arms up above his head. “Sit on my chest; I want to watch you.”

Steve grabbed a pillow to stuff under his head as Bucky groaned and got up to his knees, throwing one over Steve’s side as he leaned forward and braced himself over him, hand temporarily next to his head before he sat up. Before he settled, Steve gripped his hips and positioned him just where he wanted, right below his ribs so Bucky’s body left his spent cock alone, but Steve didn’t have to bend his neck unreasonably to watch. He gave a quick squeeze to his hips and let go, returning his hands to pillow underneath the back of his neck and settled his eyes on Bucky’s form.

This wasn’t necessarily new to Bucky either; he had met clients with masturbation kinks in the past. It was made perhaps more “spicy” by the fact that those people also usually had kink around his amputation as well. Again, he knew the moves to please someone who was looking to see him get off. He spread his legs a little more, jutting his hips out. He made sure his chest was tilted at a nice angle and ran a hair through his hair to get it where he wanted before he slowly started stroking his cock, looking down alluringly to try and captivate Steve.

He wasn’t impressed, eyes hard. He reached around and swatted Bucky’s ass, “Now that wasn’t at all what I asked for. I want to see you cum how it feels good for you, not to put on a show for me. Don’t do any of that posturing shit. Hell, pretend I’m not here. Close your eyes if you want, doesn’t matter to me.”

Bucky nodded after a moment, and shifted his seat on top of Steve. He crouched forward a bit in his stance, his shoulder curving inward, rolling his neck to stretch it. He’d gone a bit soft in the process of all of this, and so he closed his eyes and raked fingers through his own pubic hair above his cock lightly, and grabbed teasingly at the inside of his thighs. That got a bit more blood pumping, and then he moved to grip his cock. Focusing now just on getting himself off, he bit his lip and started stroking himself, fast but every now and then pausing to focus around teasing the head of his dick. He got his toes under him in the kneeling position he was in and used that leverage to lean forward slightly. He could hear Steve’s breathing, steady with an edge of rasp. As he kept pumping himself, his forward lean became more pronounced and he could feel his center of gravity shifting. He knew he needed to take his hand away soon to brace himself before he collapsed on top of Steve. He was focused, though, chasing release. He made a noise deep in his throat and keened even further forward.

“You’re going to fall,” Steve said.

“Yeah,” Bucky responded, panting in between breaths, “I am.”

Steve braced a hand on his collarbone by his neck, on the side of his amputation, “Got you.”

Bucky flat out moaned and let himself go all the way forward, Steve bringing his other hand up to brace his good shoulder, and lowering him down slowly until his face was smothered in sheets, cradled in the space between Steve’s neck and collarbone. Now, his ass was up in the air, and his shoulder and upper part of his chest were slotted against Steve.

He could feel the heat coming off of Steve, feel the sweat that had begun to cool on his skin. He could still taste his cum in his mouth. He was surrounded by him, he could breathe him in, but miraculously, Bucky was in charge right now. The smell of sweat and clean linens overwhelmed him. The air was still heavy around them. Screwing his eyes shut yet again, he pumped his cock furiously. He could feel hot puffs of breath next to his face, growing more labored, and that’s what he lost it to. His cum spattered all over Steve’s stomach, and he groaned loudly. He let his hand drop next to them and tried to catch his breath. 

Steve gripped his good shoulder abruptly, “Buck,” he panted, “Inhaler.”

Bucky sat up, suddenly panicked. He realized Steve was pointing with his other arm over to the bedside table, and he jumped up, walking over to the table with only half of his faculties in tact, and took a few extra seconds to scan the table for items. Clock, glass of water, a large notebook, pencil sitting on top, several bottles of pills, and— aha! Something he figured was an inhaler. He grabbed it and practically ran back over to Steve and handed it to him, he promptly took a puff from it and his breathing seemed to even out a bit as he lay there, Bucky standing awkwardly adjacent to his knee. One more hit and he seemed much better, took a particularly deep breath and handed it back to Bucky, motioning noncommittally toward the table. He put it back where it originally was and returned to again stand next to Steve. 

“Grab me a towel and get over here, will you?”

Bucky nodded and padded into the bathroom to wet a washcloth with warm water, and returned, mopping up Steve’s stomach, and after shooting Steve a glance, wiped himself off as well. He was oddly grateful Steve didn’t make him lick up his own cum off his body. Steve took the washcloth from him after he was done and tossed it off the bed haphazardly, and then stretched his arms. “Where were we?”

Bucky was still kneeling on the bed next to him. “Lay down, would you? You deserve some rest after that performance.” Steve smirked and patted the spot next to him and Bucky allowed himself to lay down on his back filling that space, the sides of their bodies brushing. Steve adjusted himself, pushing up the bed a bit, and wedged an arm under Bucky’s neck, who was startled enough to forget to even think about any resistance.

He let himself close his eyes, even in this situation, and tried to chase that deeply sated afterglow he had for just moments before he had to help Steve with what he guessed was the beginning of an asthma attack. He took a couple deep breaths, and he could feel Steve’s arm shift under him to pet at his hair. If he sank deep enough, he almost felt like he got that post orgasmic feeling back, but then again, he may just be tired. He had no idea what time it was. He couldn’t quite bring himself to care, except that he had no idea what tomorrow would hold. That uncertainty kept him clinging to consciousness.

“Bucky, I think I’m gonna get to sleep, kay? You can stay here and sleep with me, or not. I leave that choice up to you. Nothing planned for tomorrow, we can sleep in. You’ve been so good for me tonight.” Steve slowly sat up, and maneuvered around to pull the sheets open, and oriented the right way in the bed.

Exhausted, Bucky found himself laying down next to Steve, as he opened the covers for him and proceeded to swaddle him once he laid down. He started out on his back, but Steve put a gentle hand on his bad shoulder to encourage him to lay on his side. He did so, and Steve spooned himself behind him, draping an arm slowly and tentatively over his side. Bucky had no reaction, other than a slight involuntary shiver at the warmth of Steve’s hand on his chest. He could play this game, where he was cuddly and touchy after sex. He just rarely was on the receiving end. He didn’t think it bothered him. And Steve was warm. Oddly, he was so warm against him, something Bucky didn’t quite expect. Steve’s hand snaked up carefully to pet at his hair a few times. His fingers knit into his hair and pulled a bit, scratching at his scalp.

“Good boy,” he heard, in a hot breath against his neck, “Such a good boy. I’ve got you.”

Bucky didn’t know how to feel.

But he was tired, and he was warm. There was no room for any more thoughts. He let himself drift.


End file.
